boum boum boum
by neko-himekuma
Summary: Amarse así no es vulgar, siempre tenemos algo que hacer, Las estanterías hacen badaboum, cuando ella y yo hacemos boom boom boom


Hola mis niños, gracias al gran espagueti volador la inspiración regreso a mi! Yeeeey, pero antes de subir el siguiente capitulo de "historias de una alcoba" quería hacer un pequeño one shot inspirado en la canción del mismo nombre "boum boum boum" de uno de mis artistas preferidos (se recomienda escuchar la canción mientras lees el fic) , que tenia meses atorado en mi cabeza y por fin pude plasmar en papel, virtual pero papel al fin y al cabo

Y sin mas que decirles (y antes de que empiece a divagar) los dejo con esta pequeña historia

(Ps: todo es desde la vista de adrien)

* * *

Miraculous, tales of ladybug and chatnoir no me pertenece, solo tomo sus personajes prestados para mis macabros propósitos

* * *

Boum boum boum

Cuanto tiempo llevábamos así, varias años eso es seguro, pero que importaba, lo único que importaba es que ella era mía y yo de ella

Desde que ambos habíamos descubierto nuestras identidades era mas que obvio que estaríamos juntos, porque tanto la fuerte heroína de París como la dulce y torpe Marinette me habían cautivado

Pero ya no éramos unos niños, y debía admitir que su cuerpo me volvía loco, todavía recuerdo la primera vez que la hice mía y pude recorrer cada centímetro de su piel, todo en ella es perfecto, me llevo a la gloria, pero también me hizo caer al infierno

Desde aquella vez ya no pudimos parar, las excusas y pretextos sobraban, lo único que importaba era encontrarnos en la intimidad una y otra vez, hacerla mía de tal forma que toda la habitación se estremecía con nosotros

Cada que teníamos que ir a alguna gala por compromiso de mi padre, buscábamos la mas mínima distracción para encerrarnos en algún cuarto o algún pequeño armario con tal de sentirnos piel con piel, recuerdo que varias veces los socios de mis padres me preguntaron que era lo que veía en ella, era linda, eso todos lo admitían, pero para su "clase social" ella era torpe y poco elegante, incluso insistieron en que me fijara en alguna otra chica de mi "clase" aquellas mujeres finas y recatadas que ellos consideraban aceptables pero…

que sabrán esos burgueses si nunca han estado con una mujer como ella, si tan solo pudieran vernos en la intimidad, si tan solo pudieran oírla gritar mi nombre sabrían que ella es perfecta para mi

Todavía recuerdo cuando decidimos mudarnos juntos a un apartamento, fueron días enteros haciéndola mía, que importaba que los vecinos vinieran a tocarnos por no dejarlos dormir, lo único que nos importaba era que estábamos los dos juntos

No importaba donde, no importaba el lugar o la ocasión, ya fuera en aquellos ascensores de los lujosos hoteles donde podíamos llegar al séptimo cielo, o incluso en casa de sus padres donde su madre alguna vez nos encontró en una situación poco "decente" como ella nos habría dicho

Pero que sabrá ella o la demás gente, incluso aquellos burgueses que tacharían de "vulgar" nuestra relación si supieran todo lo que hay detrás

Amarse así no es vulgar

siempre tenemos algo que hacer

Las estanterías hacen badaboum

cuando ella y yo hacemos boom boom boom

* * *

Tadaaa~ y que les pareció?

Un poco corto? Lo se QwQ, un poco extraño? También lo admito, ligeramente XXX? Lo se lo se TAT y lo admito, tengo mi lado perv y m gustan las canciones por así decirlo sensuales y ligeramente pervertidas, pero nada vulgar eso si QwQ creo que tengo un problema

Pero que puedo decir, amo esta canción y no se me ocurrió mejor pareja para reflejarla que esta hermosa parejita originalmente francesa (por si no escucharon la canción esta en francés y si lo admito amo Francia y todo lo que conlleva)….

No esperen… miento, quería hacerlo con otra hermosa parejita pero hasta que no se pase mi depresión no lo are :I are una huelga, ok no :D pero primero quisiera acabar historias de una alcoba antes de seguir trabajando con ellos XD

Pero bueno, antes de seguir hablando como loca y que termine aburriendo me despido y recuerden, los escritores nos alimentamos de sus reviews, así que se aceptan sugerencias, criticas constructivas, chocolatitos, nutelita, tomatazos, abucheos y peluches esponjositos, bye bye


End file.
